Heath Burns
Heath Burns is a fire elemental and a student at Monster High. His head bursts into flame when he gets excited. He is first seen in the webisode "Substitute Creature". His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In Fatal Error, ''Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million votes, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two~three are related is fuzzy. ''Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother. However, Jackson Jekyll's diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. In the books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. He does have an older sister named Harmony though. Friends Heath is on the track team and is friends with Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gil and Slow-Moe (despite the fact that Slow-Moe can't stand Heath playing guitar). Deuce Gorgon stoned Heath Burns in the episode "New Ghoul @ School" when he persistently tried to flirt with Frankie Stein, and according to Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary, Deuce is often stoning Heath in order to keep him out of trouble. He is also friends with HooDude as seen in "Zom-Beach Party". In the Books he is friends with Brett Redding. Romance Heath Burns is a humongous flirt and on top of that convinced that he is hot in more than the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong in that, as his looks do garner attention, but it's his general pushy, loud, and insensitive attitude that works like a repellent to most girls. This isn't to say Heath ís insensitive and ignorant of manners, but it is rare for him to show the side that does not turn off people. Frankie Stein has been a victim of Heath's attention twice, both in "Date of the Dead" and in "New Ghoul @ School". In "Date of the Dead", Heath was pushy and disrespectful to Frankie's need for space. He was also ignorant of the fact the only reason she sat down next to him and stayed there was because she wanted to be near Ghoulia to help her and Slow-Moe connect. In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie was the new girl and Heath tried to hit on her with classy lines such as: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.". Before he could really make Frankie uncomfortable, Deuce stepped in and petrified him. Even as Deuce dragged him off, Heath still suggested that Frankie would call him. Heath's had a rocky semi-relationship with Draculaura before she began dating Clawd Wolf. In "The Hot Boy", he showed a more gentlemanly side when he offered his arm, though that was after noting she looked horrible due to the way her makeup was applied. He was Draculaura's date to the dance in "New Ghoul @ School" too and an in-between flirt of Draculaura with another boy featured a guy who looked much like Heath. However, by the time of "Fur Will Fly", Heath had been Heath too much and Draculaura was no longer interested. He tried to pick up the semi-relationship again in "Why We Fright", nagging Draculaura to go to the dance with him until she said yes. In "Fear-A-Mid Power", he made fun of a humiliating experience of Draculaura's and she wanted to cancel the date. This was made easier by Clawd asking her to be his date instead, after which Heath backed off permanently. In "Fright On!", Heath tried his moves on two vampires from Belfry Prep and later on Gory Fangtell and two zombies, but he was rejected each time. Heath has been incessantly chasing after Scarah Screams, incidents of which occured in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Scarah writes about her experience with Heath in her SDCCI diary, which reveals that while she thinks he's handsome, his social skills are a mess and she is not in the least interested. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", a bug in Ghoulia's computer made her think Heath was her ideal partner, though much to her horror. Heath considered this news awesome and his special brand of obnoxiousness nearly doubled. When Ghoulia found out about the bug, she was elated, but still tried to break up with Heath with consideration to his feelings. Heath beat her to it, approaching her to tell her that he could not be tied down right now because it would disappoint other girls. Though he did try to break it off gently, he wasn't above immediately flirting with someone else once Ghoulia confirmed there would be no hard feelings. Ghoulia took it in stride, happy to be rid of him and knowing that Heath's just always going to be Heath. In "Back-to-Ghoul", Abbey Bominable begins her time at Monster High. An impressive appearance, Heath immediately runs up to her and offers to carry her books for her. He also calls her "baby". Abbey corrects that her name is "Abbey" and accidentally freezes him. He attempts another flirt in "Abominable Impression", which involves calling her by her actual name, getting down on a knee and kissing her hand. He retreats because his mouth ends up frozen. In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Abbey mentions more flirts from Heath. She also reveals that she thinks he's "very annoying but...scary cute" and that she not opposed to going on a date with him. However, she is waiting for "a properly asked for date", as his current antics only earn him a cold shoulder. In the books he dates Bekka's friend Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door in the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind for she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book. Appearances In New Ghoul @ School he hits on Frankie Stein, but is turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon. He is later seen dancing with Draculaura at the Justin Biter concert. * The Hot Boy - Appears as the object of Draculaura's crush. * Party Planners - Seen at the birthday party. * Substitute Creature - Seen in the classroom. * Rumor Run Wild - Receives a text from Frankie. * Fur Will Fly - He brags to the girls and loses a race to Clawdeen Wolf. * Date of the Dead - Seen in the cafeteria hitting on Frankie (again). * Scream Building - In the hall and flirts to Draculaura. * Why We Fright - Tries to get Draculaura to go to the dance with him. * Fear-A-Mid Power - Makes fun of Draculaura after she falls. * Fatal Error - In the cafeteria when the Fear Squad gets accepted to Gloom Beach Fear Camp. * Screech to the Beach - Plays the guitar on the bus. * Don't Cheer the Reaper- Is seen throwing a football at Slow-Moe. * Frightday the 13th - Gets hit by a door in the hallway. * Fear Pressure - Talks to Deuce about Jackson Jekyll in the cafeteria. * Desperate Hours - Talks to Gil about his family not approving of his relationship with Lagoona. * Hyde and Shriek - Mocks Frankie Stein for being "stood up" by Jackson. * Back-to-Ghoul - Calls Abbey Bominable "Baby", and is frozen for it. * Abominable Impression - Continues to flirt with Abbey. Again, his attempts fail. * Hyde Your Heart - Is at the Maul with Jackson. Mentions having carried Holt Hyde's equipment. He later goes to the cinema with Jackson and the others, sitting next to Clawdeen. * Ghostly Gossip - Is seen by Spectra using a breath spray while preparing to flirt with Scarah Screams, which causes his flame-hair to flare out. * Monster Mashionals Part 1- Is seen cheering the Monster High fearleading team B after they win. * Monster Mashionals Part 2 - Is seen protecting the fearleading team from one of Nefera's cursed idols. * Super Fan - Is seen cheering the casketball team. * Zom-Beach Party- Seen with HooDude getting hurt when Hoodude gets hit by an arrow and a gargoyle. * Ghosts with Dirty Faces - Was a suspect for stealing the statue but was proved innocent by Spectra. * Unearthed Day - He is convinced to recycle by Venus using her Pollen Persuasion power. * Creepfast Club- Mr. Rotter suspects him of stealing his glasses. * Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do- Explains to Hoodude Voodoo the rules of his voodoo powers. * Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls -In Mad Science class he tampers with a shrink ray, shrinking himself and the other students. * HooDude VooDoo- Is seen at the end being affected by Hoodude’s injurers. *Undo the Voodoo- Heath is seen insulting HooDude in HooDude's memory; then feels the pins when HooDude hugs himself. *Aba Kiss me-deadly-Heath is seen borrowing to Robecca his camera, then he make a blackout and then he was afraid of the writing machine of Robecca. Meta Timeline * May 10, 2010: Heath Burns makes his webisode debut in "Substitute Creature". * October 31, 2010: Heath Burns's name becomes known through "New Ghoul @ School". * February 18, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Heath Burns. * April 5, 2011: Heath Burns makes his book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. * June, 2011: Heath Burns makes his diary debut in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * February 12, 2012: Heath Burns makes his 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * Heath's model was modified into and reused for the Perfect Guy. Gallery Webisode gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Heath accidentally setting Frankie on fire in Date of the Dead Heath.png|Heath's full body (only 2/3 showing) Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath challenges Clawdeen Wolf in Fur Will Fly BurningEars.png|"My ears are burning. Don't you know girls are too delicate for track?" Heathburninghand.jpg|Heath lightes his hand on fire. GuitarHeath.jpg|Heath doing his fail guitar Solo...Slow-Moe looks ready to smash his guitar to get him to stop! Heath Frozen.png|Heath after being frozen by Abbey Bominable Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 3.55.59 PM.png|Heath and breath spray? Not a good combination when your hair can go on fire.. Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 8.41.35 PM.png|Heath on fire. Frightday the 13th - Heath floored.jpg|Getting squished by the door. heathburnsEgg.jpg|Oh, I love eggs! Heath_Lightup.PNG|Heath giving light to help the fearsquad's performance HeathToralei.jpg|Two pranksters don't really get along. HeathSpectra.jpg|Heath trying to impress Spectra by roasting a marshmellow for her Heat.jpg|Heath has no talent Try.jpg|Heath being persuaded to recycle by Venus Snapshot 52.png|Not a smart idea Heath... Screenshot201109.png|That's what you get for messing with a werewolf IMG_1635.PNG|"I know how to warm your heart" Fullscreen capture 842012 11313 PM.jpg|Zom-Beach Party Fullscreen capture 842012 122817 PM.jpg|With Jackson at the maul 243856_27905.jpg MonsterHighSchool2SKRM.jpg|Heath and Robecca TV special gallery Draculauraheath1.png|Heath dancing with Draculaura in New Ghoul @ School Heath_Burns_Eyeballs.png|All eyes on Heath, literally. cranio2.png Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg|Heath laughing with Howleen and Venus at Andy for breaking the loudspeaker Fullscreen capture 432012 21227 PM.jpg|Heath being bored Fullscreen capture 7182012 25326 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 442012 103407 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 4152012 124817 AM.jpg|Heath is freaked out by Farnum's presentation Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Elementals Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters